Bound By Light: It Feels Like Christmas
by TruthOutrunsTheFiction
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi get the greatest present ever when Rachel and Bryan are able to spend Christmas day with them. Memories will be made and fun and laughter will be had by all in this special installment of the Bound By Light saga. Merry Christmas everybody!
1. Prologue Greetings

Hi everyone!

Today is December 1st and that means I feel no guilt in posting the first chapter for the Bound By Light Christmas Special!

I'll be posting a new chapter once a week until Christmas.

Hope you enjoy this newest installment.

The next official Act will resume in January 2016. (Also coming 2016 will be the Shenanigans chapters! Something to look forward to)


	2. Island Morning

Three friends stirred as the early rays of the dawn beckoned them to awaken and bear witness to the glory that was Christmas morning.

The princess of heart was the first to slip away from the grip of sleep. She rolled over and stretched like a cat in her pink silk, white bubble-pattern pajamas. Kairi and Sora had spent the night at Riku's house Christmas Eve. It was the first Christmas they had spent with each other since the Destiny Islands lost its heart. They were glad and eager to spend it together. Kairi sat up on the bed and breathed deeply. Riku hadn't shut his window completely and it had rained that night. The aroma of an after-island rain was a wonderful thing to wake up to on Christmas morning.

After enjoying the moment to herself, Kairi looked over her friends. The boys had slept on the floor. Sora had slept on a small futon and Riku on top of a stack of sleeping bags. Suddenly overwhelmed by a childlike joy, Kairi ripped back the covers, jumped out of bed and leapt across her snoozing friends, doing a sort of belly-flop and forming a strange 'H' with their bodies.

"Merry Christmas!" She cried upon landing.

"What are you? Eight?" Riku groaned at being awoken in such a manner. "Was the rude awakening really necessary?"

"It wasn't rude!" Kairi defended. "It just wasn't…subtle."

Kairi adjusted and turned so she was lying on the floor between Sora and Riku, kicking her feet like an excited little girl. Sora sat up and stretched, making those happy groans of feeling refreshed. He didn't usually wear actual pajamas so instead he had a white T-shirt and a pair of well-worn shorts. You can't exactly go down as far as you'd like to when there are ladies present.

It was Christmas and he had a forgiving personality anyway so Sora got over getting pancaked so early in the morning really fast. Riku, on the other hand was one of those people who always preferred not to be woken until he was ready. He rolled onto his left side, his back to them.

"C'mon, Riku! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" Kairi shook his bare shoulder. He'd only worn a black tank top and faded sweat pants to bed. "It's Christmas! You have to get up!"

"And it will still be Christmas in five minutes." He answered, his mouth full of pillow.

But Kairi was hearing none of it. She grabbed his sheet and ripped it off before he could grab it to stop her. Riku made a noise like a soft grunt of annoyance and sigh of submission. To Kairi, that was a good sign but her silver-haired friend still wasn't moving. She was about to say something when Sora inched beside her. He made a 'wait' gesture accompanied by a 'let me handle this' look. He brushed his hand across the back of Kairi's arm. His fingertips were freezing! How that was possible when in the tropics was indeed a mystery but why question when there are diabolical plans to be executed? Kairi gave him a confirming 'doit!doit!doit!' nod, stood up and stepped back.

Sora positioned himself and rubbed his palms together evilly, carefully fanning his fingers outward as not to warm them. "You sure you don't want to get up on your own?"

"That's the only way I'm getting up. Two more minutes won't kill you-oh-AH-THAT'S IT!"

Sora clasped his frosty fingers against the back of Riku's neck and exposed upper arm, held on for just a second then bolted for his life.

"Run!"

Riku chased them down the hall and down the stairs. They laughed and yelled like children. Kairi tried to remind him there was no violence on Christmas but Riku wasn't listening. The only thing that threw Riku off the warpath was that Sora had taken shelter under the mistletoe in a doorway. After they calmed down it was time for presents.

"Santa was here!" Kairi exclaimed, examining three identical boxes. The rest of the gifts were for and from one another.

"You don't think after we visited him he'd not come, did you?" Sora said. He stared sorting presents into piles.

"Guys, something's not right." Riku said.

"Hmm?"

"What is it, Riku?"

Riku pointed to the living room table. Santa had course been there. Only a cookie and a half remained from the plate Kairi had left for him. The milk glass had been drained of every drop. Sora had frosted it with magic so it would stay refreshingly cold by the time Santa go there. He'd wondered aloud how many glasses of lukewarm milk Santa had to put up with in order to keep the children happy.

But next to the cookie plate sat a puddle of presents that were supposed to be for Rachel and Bryan. They'd left a note for Santa, asking if he would drop them off to the Mysterious Tower on his travels, yet here they were.

"He didn't take them?" Sora said, confused and concerned. "It's not like they were hard to find."

"I don't think we could have been any more obvious." Riku said.

Sora could tell his friend was disappointed. He knew Riku had put a lot of effort into finding something special for Rachel. Sora'd even overheard him asking girls they went to school with what kinds of things girls like to get as gifts. Those must have been a few really awkward conversations.

"You guys kinda missed the obvious." Kairi said. She was holding the note they left on the presents. The writing in Sora's hand was facing them. "Look by the tree." She read off the back.

It was only then did the boys notice the very large present wrapped in red and blue plaid paper tucked between the tree and the wall. Even being half hidden they had all felt a little silly for not seeing something that big sooner. Sora and Riku slipped it from behind the tree. Riku plucked a card from the front. The present was about a foot taller than Riku, not quite three feet wide and not even two inches deep.

"Did Santa leave us a window?" Sora asked, baffled by the dimensions. That would certainly be an odd thing to leave as a Christmas present.

"Maybe it's a door." Kairi suggested, equally perplexed. "Or a mirror."

"'Unwrap me'."

" _Excuse me?"_

"That's what the _card_ says." Riku told his friends.

So they did. Sora and Riku held it up and Kairi ripped off the wrapping. Sure enough it appeared to be a wooden door painted deep crimson.

"Think there's a message to why Santa Claus would send us a door?" Sora said, trying to think of a reason and coming up with none.

"I think this card's magic." Riku said.

"What makes you say that, Riku?" Kairi asked.

"When I opened it a second ago it was just a piece of paper folded in half. New there's another page. 'Knock', it says."

So Sora knocked on it hard three times. Nothing happened. He knocked again. Still nothing. Riku and Kairi gave it a try but it didn't work for them either.

"It's not like you can knock incorrectly." Kairi said. "Does the card say anything else?"

Riku ran his thumb across the corner of the card. Sure enough it had acquired a new page.

"'Open up and enjoy your Christmas surprise'."

Sora pushed on the door but it didn't budge. Riku tried next but fared no better. They both gripped the doorframe and pushed hard but the door remained closed.

"I think I see the problem." Kairi said.

"What?" Sora asked her.

"The handle's on the other side."

Sora stared at the door blankly. Riku laid his head against the frame, all three of them feeling pretty dumb. Once they got over being the trio of idiotsticks, the boys turned the door over and propped it against the wall.

Riku checked just to make sure the note didn't say anything else. It didn't. Sora took the golden door handle, twisted the knob, pulled and the door open and-

" **SURPRISE**!"

Rachel and Bryan were on the other side waiting for them. Kairi screamed with joy. She and Rachel embraced in a very squealy hug, then Rachel pounced on Riku like a jungle cat.

"How did you guys get here?!" Sora exclaimed after he and Bryan man-hugged it out.

"Our present from Santa," Bryan said. "We were going to fly here this afternoon to spend some Christmas time with you guys but the big guy beat is to it. Then Rachel took advantage and got a Christmas party ready."

"You had time to set up a Christmas party in such a short time?" Riku asked her. He had her wrapped in his arms like a spider wraps a fly.

"Magic makes things happen so much faster." She answered. "So c'mon! Grab your stuff and let's go!"

The Masters helped their friends pick up presents and they all went through the magic door together. Sora and company were surprised they were not in Rachel and Bryan's room or some other place that was obviously the Mysterious Tower.

"Where are we?" Kairi was the first to ask.

"This is a house in Traverse Town." Bryan told her.

"Wait…is this?" Sora looked around the room, his smile widening. Even decorated with Christmas cheer the house was unmistakable. "I know where we are! This is the house where the one hundred and one Dalmatians lived after their world lost its heart."

"It was the biggest place we could find that we could get into." Bryan said. "Even with all these buildings, not all doors will open unless they're needed.

The house reflected well what Sora and his friends had had seen the first time Rachel came to the Islands, when she set to a fun task, she didn't cut corners. Every sort of trinket, trimming, ornament, bauble, wreath, ribbon or garland imaginable had been placed around the house in the most festive and tasteful arrangements. Every door was open and the living room with the tree was the most festive of all. It glittered and glowed with obvious magic. Giant silver snowflakes were attached to the ceiling and they dropped sparkly 'snow' that disappeared before touching the floor. The leaves on the wreaths glittered and the thickest veins glowed the tree was a truly spectacular sight. Colorful lights flickered like candle flames all over and even seemed to move around. Most of the ornaments were blown glass and obviously magic. Evidence of that fact became apparent when the soldier would tap tap tap on his battle drum or a ballerina would change her pose. Rachel and Bryan already had their pile of presents under the tree.

But before the gifts came breakfast; which was of course a dieters nightmare. There was white and chocolate milk. Huge glazed donuts and cinnamon rolls were piled in the center of the table. There were also an assortment of fruit pastries, breakfast breads and baked apples with cinnamon sugar. After they were finished everyone took a mug (mugs that of course looked like pudgy-cheeked snowmen, elves or reindeer) of hot cocoa and went back to the tree.

Bryan and Sora were sorting presents when Bryan stopped after he got a better look at some of the decorations.

"Wasn't that snow globe in one of Master Yen Sid's vaults?" He asked his sister.

"Yeah, so?" She turned to Riku. "If you shake it over things it instantly frosts them."

"You did make sure it wasn't the snow globe that traps you inside if you touch it, right?"

"Of course. Would I still be on the outside if it was?"

"And that train?"

"Yeah. Kairi, give it a push."

Kairi did and the train lit up and started moving on its own on the tracks around the tree. On its second lap the tracks rose up and stayed about six inches in front of and behind the engine at all times. It snaked its way around their heads, clicking and whistling then went back down to the tree and was still.

"And none of those garlands tried to strangle you when you put them up?"

"I find your lack of trust in me to be most disheartening."

"And this?" Bryan pointed up to the mistletoe he was standing underneath. It was made of some kind of crystal or glass and the berries glowed red. "One, who hangs mistletoe in the middle of a room?"

"Because everyone hangs it in doorways. I was trying to be original."

"Second, please don't tell me that's _the most_ powerful mistletoe ever made."

"It looked prettier than the real thing. Besides, I couldn't find an actual sprig on such short notice."

"That stuff is kept in vaults for a reason! Even Master doesn't know what all those things can do or what hidden powers they have. I hope he knows you're using th-."

Bryan was suddenly cut off mid-sentence. Sora had just accidentally brushed within the perimeter of the mistletoes' magic as he passed out gifts. The air around them glimmered for a second. The magic was not discriminate and took effect immediately. Before Sora knew what happened, let alone have time to protest, Bryan took him by the arm, twisted him into a full dip and kissed him full on the mouth.

Kairi made the strangest high-pitched gasp-squeak. Rachel nearly dropped her cup. Riku had his lips caught on the edge of his mug after he froze mid-sip. They all had mixed looks of shock and extreme amusement.

They remained attached for good count of three steamboats before Bryan pulled away. Sora's eyes were wide with surprise and begging for some confirmation that what had just happened was simply a platonic Christmas joke; otherwise he would have been far less okay with it. Bryan had a very dazed, glossy-eyed look for a few seconds. Once his eyes back into focus and he realized what must have happened, his expression became a mix of horror, embarrassment and fury. He dropped Sora like a rock and glared at his sister with a look of pure venom.

" _ **This**_ is why things like that are supposed to stay locked up!" Bryan said lividly, knowing full well none who bore witness would _ever_ let him live that down.


	3. Blanket of Christmas Joy

The rest of Christmas morning proceeded the way it should. Friends gathered under the blanket of Christmas cheer and enjoyed gifts and good company. Rachel and Riku shared the loveseat. Kairi claimed the armchair. Sora and Bryan got comfortable on the floor (apart).

Kairi had made everyone a good luck charm that matched the one she gave Sora a long time ago. She'd done her best to decorate them in ways that best represented her friends. Sora commented that the charm he had returned had once become a key chain to create Oathkeeper. Rachel and Bryan agreed and reiterated how objects could become key chains. In fact, it wouldn't have surprised either of them if one day they looked fondly at their gifts, remembered the fun and love they felt that Christmas day and the charms would transform.

Riku got Bryan a few sets of drumsticks for his game room. Sora had been thinking similarly with a new set of darts and a few blocks of chalk for his pool sticks. Rachel made a set of sparkly beaded bracelets for Kairi to match the hair clips she'd gotten from Santa that they'd had their mini-Christmas at the Enchanted Castle. Kairi had gotten Rachel a glittery nail polish set and a few colorful scrunchies since she always had her hair pulled up. Even with her hair currently pulled back in a braid she donned a sparkly scrunchie. Sora's gift from Bryan was a totally aloof Christmas hat that he put on immediately.

"You don't plan on going out in public with that, do you?" Riku asked, trying on the silver-studded leather wrist bracers Bryan had gotten him. "If you do, I've never heard of you or have ever seen you before in my life."

"Ha ha." The pompom at the end of the hat blinked when he moved.

"Don't listen to him, Sora." Rachel said. "Going out in public with a hat like that just says to the world, 'there goes a man who's not afraid of anything'."

Kairi thought it was funny. She shook the snow globe Bryan had gotten her. It was the castle of Radiant Garden and it 'snowed' little flowers. "Thank you, Bryan. I love it."

"And I'll make good use of these." Bryan said. He gestured to the tiny pair of silver scissors and short comb she'd given him to keep his goatee trim.

Sora and Rachel opened their presents from each other. Sora had also given a snow globe. Only this one simply featured a general island with flowers and a palm tree that 'snowed' little seagull cut outs. It was also a music box. The tune it played was a Destiny Island favorite known as "Dearly Beloved". Sora opened his present to find a large picture frame decorated with all kinds of things representing all the worlds he'd been to. Seashells for Atlantica, a tropical flower for Deep Jungle, a pumpkin for Halloween Town and so on.

"I was thinking we could take a group picture to fill it with before we go home." Rachel said to him.

"That's a great idea!" Sora agreed.

"But you're taking that hat off."

"Not happening! Just for that, Riku, I'm sitting next to you."

Riku and Rachel still had to exchange their gifts but Riku wanted to give it to her in private.

Only a few presents remained. One from Rachel and Bryan to Sora, Riku and Kairi together, five identical boxes from Santa and one flat one that, to their surprise was from Master Yen Sid. They opened the one from Rachel and Bryan first. It was a rectangular wooden box with a pull-out drawer. Instead of a knob to pull the drawer out with, it had the end of a key. Bryan pulled out its twin from behind the couch. He demonstrated with a gift bow how it was so special. Bryan put the bow in one, closed it, twisted the key and opened it again. The bow was gone but had reappeared in the other box. Now they could send letters or pictures whenever they wanted in the event long periods passed where they wouldn't be able to visit each other.

Then they had to decide what to open next. Santa or Master Yen Sid? Both held promise of being really cool. So Kairi and Bryan squared off in a game of rock-paper-scissors. Bryan won so Master Yen Sid's gift came first. So they gathered in a circle around the box addressed to all five of them. Sora took off the lid and they all leaned in to see its contents.

Rachel and Bryan recognized the contents immediately. How could they not? It was the same thing that beget the Bass Blade and Moonlit Majesty. Inside were five plain silver key chains in the shape of the Kingdom Hearts emblem. Kairi picked up the card inside. Master Yen Sid offered his Christmas greetings and gave instruction to how these key chains were intended to be used. He wrote of how names have meanings and that gives them power. If they spoke their name to the key chain, it would take on a form and obtain a power that would be uniquely their own.

Curious and excited, they all took a charm and spoke their name to it in turn. Interesting to note, none of the five friends had never been curious enough to learn what their names meant.

"Sora."

In a flash of pale blue light the key chain changed. In place of the Kingdom Hearts emblem were two pearly white wings wrapped around each other like the yin-yang symbol. They weren't completely touching and there was no indication of anything that was keeping them together yet they didn't fall apart. Even before he called his Keyblade to see what this new blade would look like, Sora could feel its name was Keep Flying.

"Riku."

The charm transformed as the red light faded. The key chain for Foundation as a circle with a mountain range engraved inside.

"Kairi."

The chain sparked dark blue and transformed into a simple yellow starfish. She had no Keyblade, but greatly looked forward to the day when she met Oncoming Tide.

"Rachel."

A pale pink haze glimmered around the charm as it changed into a small but very realistic looking sleeping lamb. Bryan saw that and snorted a laugh. Rachel broke in her new Keyblade, Innocence, by giving him a swat on the head with it.

"Bryan."

The charm frosted over like snow then fell away like glitter to reveal a crown. It was hardly like the crown usually associated with Kingdom Hearts. This was copper with tiny enamel specks of blue and red for jewels. He snapped it on to his Keyblade to reveal Noble Strength.

"You be sure to give Master Yen Sid a big thank you hug from us." Kairi told Rachel and Bryan.

"Oh trust me," Rachel said. "On your behalf, the old man won't know what hit him."

"So," Bryan rubbed his hands together like a greedy miser. "Let's see what the big guy left for us."

The friends sat in a circle on the floor with their identical packages in front of them. Bryan made sure to sit on the side of the room farthest away from the mistletoe. They all opened their presents at once. Each of them unwrapped a decorative cape of some kind. They were all perfectly themed for their receivers. The material was hard to describe. It was soft but sturdy. Silky-satiny but not really. Lightweight but with a strange weight to it. They weren't exactly sure why Santa would send them such a gift but grateful all the same, the friends tried on their new capes.

"It's like its woven with air." Kairi said, giving her rose colored cape a swish. It had magenta trim and gold flowers stitched across the back and a gold clasp.

"Or water." Rachel said. She too was swishing her dark lavender cape back and forth. The material around the neck was a dark turquoise. The color continued down the back until about level with her shoulder blades and then it started blending with the lavender smoothly like colored smoke with a dark purple clasp.

"There has to be a reason Santa gave these to us." Bryan said. "It's not like we're the type for up-town parties or go to the opera or anything." His cape was a mix of granite gray and dark blue with red trim and a crimson clasp.

"Who cares if it's not practical?" Sora said. "At least it's really cool." His cape was a shimmery midnight black with stitched swirls of silver, gold, blue, red and green with a sapphire clasp.

Sora pulled his cape over his arm and up to eye level to give himself a vampire look. But when he drew his arm over his face, something happened when one edge of the cloak touched the other. It changed! In an instant the cloak had wrapped around itself and Sora and transformed into a complete outfit! It happened so quickly, even Sora took a second to realize it had changed.

"How did you do that?" Riku froze as he was clipping the gold clasp of his cape together. His was ivory white and electric blue with thick, shimmery silver and sapphire threading.

Sora looked himself over, equally surprised. Unbeknownst to him, Sora had just discovered the cloaks' purpose. With a swish, the decorative cape transformed into battle garb. The transformation was much like Rachel and Bryan's magic shells and took place so quickly the transition was hardly noticeable. So of course everyone started swishing their capes trying to make theirs do the same.

Each of their new outfits had similar aspects to their designs with obvious differences that reflected the uniqueness of the wearer. The color scheme was dictated by the original design of the cape.

"Can't say everyone gets battle outfits from Santa." Bryan said. He jumped up and down a few times, drawing up his knees as high as he could before he dropped again. The material was extremely comfortable and flexible.

"But not everyone's a key bearer." Sora said. He twisted side to side, testing the fit. The material was light enough not to cause drag in battle but at the same time he doubted he'd get cold in it.

The top of each outfit was the same. The clasp had moved over their left shoulders with material crossing over the chest and bunched up over their right shoulders (think like a bandana tied on sideways). When the clasp was touched, it released the magic. The material across the shoulder dropped and resumed its form as a cape. But the transition was so fluid they couldn't see the change before they were back in their pajamas. Rachel used her magic on a mirror in another room to make it bigger so all five of them could look themselves over properly.

"Guys," Rachel said as she smoothed out her top. "'Awesome' officially has five flavors and we're it."

When they were finished admiring themselves, the friends returned their capes to their boxes and got ready for lunch. Riku waited until Sora and the others had left for the dining room before he and Rachel exchanged their gifts. He shut the door once they were gone. He was actually a little nervous. He'd though long and hard about what to get her and up until that point had full confidence she would like it.

"I hope this doesn't seem like a strange gift." She said first. The box she pulled out was very flat.

At least she was having similar thoughts. At worst they would look back on their first Christmas and laugh about their mutually awkward gift exchange. Riku was about to say something when a thought struck him. He made a 'wait a minute' gesture and walked quietly to the door. He stood off to the side, took the handle and yanked it open. Sora, Bryan and Kairi toppled through the doorway in a pile. Each had been holding a glass to the door.

"Wait a minute. This isn't the dining room." Sora said innocently. "Bryan, you got us all turned around."

"OUT!"

The three snoops un-piled themselves and scampered out the door, which Riku closed with a sharp snap.

" _Un_ believable." Riku said, irritated.

"Good catch."

"I've _never_ been so nosy about Sora and Kairi's relationship. Now they just can't keep their noses out of mine."

"In their defense, Sora's all heart and his mind's a field of kittens. And Bryan is likely keeping tabs only to make sure you're not doing anything you shouldn't."

"You know I would never do anything like that."

"I know that and I'm sure so does he. But that's one of those things about family. They protect and defend even when it's not necessary."

She held out her present with both hands. Riku had been hoping to give her hers first but it was a little late now.

Removing the lid to the gift revealed a small mirror with a frame of polished wood. From fingertip to palm, his hand could have fit across the glass.

"It's called a Hypothetical or _What If_ Mirror." Rachel explained.

He was glad she said something. He wasn't sure how he could have thanked her without sounding curious why she had given him a mirror. Then again, he probably should have just assumed anything from her would be magical.

"All you have to do is ask it a 'what if' scenario and it will show it to you."

"What all can it show?"

"You name it. It can be serious or provide hours of amazing fun with the ridiculous. I once asked it to show me what a courtship would look like if it was customary for guys to give their girl a bowl of goldfish instead of flowers. And because it's based on 'what ifs' the same question can give different answers.

Riku looked over the mirror with a new appreciation. That actually sounded really cool.

"And now that I know it will show anything I can't think of a single thing to say."

"Oh! Oh! I know! Ask it what Sora would look like as a girl!"

Riku laughed and asked the mirror the question. His reflection vanished as new colors took their places on the mirrors surface. He stared at the image given him and choked on his own laugh. Riku turned the mirror away and covered his mouth. Still didn't hide the fact he was smiling.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Rachel turned up the mirror in his hand and started giggling hysterically (I'll leave it to your imagination what they might have seen).

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with this." Riku said when he was sure he could talk with a straight face.

"I wanna see what _you'd_ look like as a girl."

"Not happening."

"C'mon! _Please_? I can't just ask the mirror anymore."

"Why not?"

"It only works for the person who owns it. Once I gave it to you it was obviously no longer mine."

Riku managed to deter her from insisting to see what he'd look like as a girl by reminding her she still had her present to open. The moment of truth. Part of him regretted the decision to take Selphie's suggestion and tie it with a ribbon. Was it too fancy? But when he saw her eyes light up when she saw her gift, Riku knew he never had anything to worry about. Rachel pulled out her new hard-cover journal. The cover image was of all kinds of old fashion clocks and watch faces. The numbers and rings around each one were embossed with gold inlay. Riku knew by her smile, especially when she opened the book to feel the page weight he'd chosen the right one. He remembered her describing paper textures at their mini Christmas a while ago but never asked what she liked. But that smile said he nailed it, same when for when she read what he'd written on the inside cover.

 _For you to unlock its secrets and set free the story inside. Merry Christmas._

He'd also signed and dated it.

"Oh, Riku. It's perfect. I'll be sure to use it for something special."

"There's one more thing." Riku said.

"I was actually about to say the same." Rachel responded. "You go first this time."

Riku handed her the small box from its place by the mantle where he left it. She glanced at him with a knowing smile when she opened it. Inside was a necklace with a Paopu charm made of glass. Rachel expressed her gratitude with a neck breaking hug.

"We were actually a bit like-minded." Rachel said when she let go. She plucked a present of similar dimensions from the boughs of the tree. It looked like an ornament until then.

Riku picked up the end of a fine silver chain and lifted the necklace from its box. The charm could fit across the end of his thumb. He didn't recognize the symbol as being anything significant but it was neat all the same. It was dark gray and glittered. Whatever metal it was or however she'd enchanted it made him think he was looking into a slice of the starry sky on a cloudless night.

"I found that symbol in an old book." Rachel said. "In an ancient culture, that was the rune for 'light'." She shuffled a little. "I wasn't sure if it was even something you'd wear."

Riku put her fears to rest with a one-armed hug and a light kiss on top of her head. "It's better than the mirror." He was about to put it on when the light cast a shadow on something on the back. He turned the charm over. In a delicate script a short message was engraved.

"'Find the crack'?" He read aloud.

"I thought it might serve as a reminder." She said. "Sometimes in dire situations we forget the things we know as truth. So I thought if you had this you would always remember," Rachel took the chain and slipped it over his head. "Whenever life puts you in dark places, find the crack. That's how the light gets in. It is, and will always be there. Sometimes you just can't let yourself stop looking. "

Riku pulled her close in a tender hug. "Why do you have to be so poetically adorable?"

Rachel laughed softly and returned the hug. When they parted, Riku took her necklace and slipped it over her head.

"So you like it?" Rachel asked. She fiddled with her charm fondly to show she liked hers.

Riku held her close again and kept her there. "I'll never take it off." He promised. "There are too many things that make it important. A gift from you. Our first shared Christmas. What the symbol means and a beautiful reminder for when I'm in dark places. And now, I can literally keep a small part of you close to my heart."

She snuggled closer, afraid if she looked at him she might start getting all sniffly (no kidding, after getting shot in the heart with a bazooka-load of Feels). "Now who's being poetically cute?"

"I said 'adorable'. I don't say 'cute'. I hate that word."

"I will so find a way to make that statement come back to bite you one day."

Riku didn't really care. 'One day' didn't matter. All that was important was that moment. Him and her wrapped in a warm embraced on Christmas day. Her soft pajamas made her feel extra cuddly. After a few quiet moments, Riku pulled back and leaned forward so his forehead touched hers, his eyes closed. Rachel tilted her head up to do the same. The ends of their noses touched. Unorthodox maybe but it felt fine to them. Being so close, Riku could smell peppermint. Had she eaten a candy cane? He didn't think she did. Maybe she was wearing mint lip gloss or Chap Stick.

Riku pulled back again and opened his eyes. Rachel had done the same, smiling that gentle smile. Riku smiled too, just glad to have the quiet moment of closeness. Then he noticed something he hadn't before. Standing so close and looking directly at her, he realized her eyes were actually two-toned. The outermost rim of her iris actually had a thin ring of green around the dominant brown with amber flecks. Those eyes were so warm. So full of love and kindness.

Those eyes…

"Rachel?"

Riku suddenly felt very dazed. The entire atmosphere of the room changed.

"Yes?"

Even the way she answered seemed different. Had she felt it too? She had to. The way she looked at him had changed, as did the way she held herself.

"May I?"

There was no point clarifying what he meant. She didn't need to say anything. Her gaze said all he needed to hear.

Never before had Riku ever felt so excited and terrified all at once. Their first real kiss. A Christmas kiss. What a special moment this was going to be. And yet at the same time he felt the tremendous pressure not to mess it up. Kissing wasn't exactly that complicated. But of all times for Murphey's Law to kick you in the butt, now would certainly qualify. He saw Rachel close her eyes as millimeter by millimeter they got closer. Riku did the same. Maybe it would be better if their other senses didn't interfere.

It tickled when strands of her hair brushed against his. Their noses gently touched. Riku instinctively parted his lips slightly and…

"What's taking you two so long!"

Never before had Riku ever felt so murderous as he did after Sora's shout shattered the silence. They had been mere milliseconds away from creating true magic. He could feel the heat of her lips so close to his. Rachel had gone tense. She had been willing…and now the spell was broken.

Riku breathed heavily through his nose like a raging bull.

"Rachel." He said very stiffly.

"Yes?" She answered, equally annoyed.

"If I kill my best friend would that be considered murder or charity?"

"At this point? I'll dig the hole."

"C'mon guys! We're hungry!" Came Kairi's voice.

"Sorry that didn't go the way we wanted." Riku said.

"We could always 'stumble' under the mistletoe later."


	4. Outdoor Fun

Christmas lunch was about as grand as the breakfast. Rachel and Bryan had borrowed some of the magic from the tower kitchen so every breakfast item was gone and lunch was steaming hot. The main course was a small ham with sour cream and chive mashed potatoes, stuffing, rolls, mixed veggies and icy cold punch. Helpings were kept small as not to spoil dessert (which Bryan promised would be amazing). They talked some as they ate. Kairi commented on Rachel's necklace. She thought it was sweet, knowing what it symbolized. But no one else but Rachel and Riku knew exactly _why_ Riku had given her the Paopu charm. That was still their secret.

After the meal, Kairi inquired as to what they'd be doing next. To answer her question, a loud clump could be heard coming from the front door.

"Right on time." Bryan said.

Sora, Riku and Kairi followed the Masters to the front of the room. Bryan opened the door. Seger the fire wolf stood outside. He wagged his tail to see his master.

"Everything ready?" Bryan asked his Dream Eater. Seger wagged his tail again. "Kay. We'll be right out."

He closed the door again.

"What was that about?" Sora asked.

"Catch."

"Wha-?"

Rachel had just thrown a bundle of outdoor winter clothes at him.

"What's this for?" Kairi asked her.

"You'll see." Rachel grinned, slipping on a pair of white mittens and a green coat.

"Traverse Town doesn't get cold." Sora said. "It's a refuge world, I don't think it would even get seasons.

But neither Rachel or Bryan said anything until everyone was done up in coats, boots, lightweight snow pants mittens and scarves. Then at last Bryan opened the door to the Second District. At the end of the alley the Masters had prepared yet another surprise. Their Dream Eaters were waiting for them with happy stomps, chitters and hisses. The entire Second District square was covered with ice and snow! Jewel the Frozluga clicked and whistled happily before shooting an ice beam into the sky that fell down again in a fine powder.

They skated. They had a snowball fight. Sora and Riku made a snowman that looked like King Mickey. Fantasia the UniGlow had been hooked up to a sleigh and trotted through the three main districts. Jewel flew in front of her to make snow ramps across the stairs. Seger padded along-side. RolliPolli squeezed in the sleigh with them. White, being a reptile had no interest in the chilly festivities and had curled up for a nap in the balcony above the café next to the shop the nephews ran in the First District. His experience with snow at Arendelle was more than enough for him. Sora, Kairi and Rachel sang a few Christmas songs on the sleigh ride. Even Rolli tried to sing along. Kairi tried to get Bryan and Riku to join in but they didn't.

Back in the Second District, Bryan managed to trip Sora and Riku into a snowbank, whitewashing them both. That sparked a full-blown snowball war. Of course Seger was there to breathe fire and melt most of the offensive snowballs before they ever reached his master. Kairi and Rachel made a long series of tiny snowmen on the railings of the square and yelled at the boys if a stray snowball knocked one over.

"I love this!" Kairi exclaimed when she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Jewel and Fantasia had laid down another layer of snow over the whole district with their magic. Icicles glittered like polished crystal from every building. The Mickey-snowman now looked like he was wearing a fluffy cap. The five friends were in the process of rolling up the biggest snowman they could manage when Kairi had to express her joy in more than a smile.

"This is so much fun!"

"Will this be just a snowman or should we make it something else?" Sora asked.

"Not just the snowman!" Kairi said. "The whole day! From the moment we got up this morning and everything in-between. The gifts, the deliciously unhealthy breakfast, the laughs, the _kiss_."

"Don't you _dare_ mention that again!" Bryan warned, going visibly red and not because of the chill.

Sora was also eager to forget it. Kairi ignored him.

"All of this, it's just…I don't even know. I guess to me this, all of this, feels like Christmas. You know?"

"This does feel exactly like what it's all about." Sora agreed.

"You know, Kairi," Rachel said. "You are exactly right."

"Oh great, what are you thinking now?" Bryan was too familiar with his sisters many Idea Faces.

Rachel called her Keyblade. It was her new Keyblade, Innocence but with a flick of the wrist changed into Ocean Song. With another swish of magic an ice block formed on the ground. The Master blew into the orange star and ran a finger delicately along the music lines down the shaft. It glowed and glittered. She stuck the blade in the ice and it began making music. But that didn't stop the fun. As she sang a Christmas solo they finished their snowmen, skated some more and used Ice magic to see who could make the best sculpture. The cheery song went like this.

" _It's in the singing of a street-corner choir. It's going home and getting warm by the fire. It's true wherever you find Love, it feels like Christmas._

 _A cup of kindness that we share with another. A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother. In all the places you find Love, it feels like Christmas._

 _It is the season of the heart! A special time of caring. The ways of Love made clear! And it is the season of the spirit. The message if we hear it is 'Make it last all year'._

 _It's in the giving of a gift to another. A pair of mittens that were made by your mother. It's all the ways that we show love that feel like Christmas._

 _A part of childhood we'll always remember. It is the summer of the soul in December. Yes when you do your best for Love, it feels like Christmas._

 _It is the season of the heart! A special time of caring. The ways of Love made clear! And it is the season of the spirit. The message if we hear it is 'Make it last all year'._

 _It's in the singing of a street-corner choir. It's going home and getting warm by the fire. It's true wherever you find Love, it feels like Christmas. It's true, wherever you find Love it feels like Christmas._ "

By then they were all tired and properly chilled. Cheeks were rosy with little feeling in their noses or fingers but plenty of warmth in their hearts. They went back inside where the dining room was already prepared with rich hot cocoa and plate after plate of desserts. There was fudge and candy canes. Frosted sugar cookies shaped like Christmas trees piled high on their platter. There was also a small frosted chocolate cake, cream cheese brownies and a flaky apple-cinnamon tart.

It was after eating, Sora noticed Riku was wearing a necklace chain but the charm had been tucked beneath his shirt. He wasn't sure how he didn't notice that earlier. It wasn't like Riku was the type to usually wear necklaces.

"What's that?" Sora asked, pointing.

"My gift from Rachel."

"I guessed that much. But what is it?"

"A necklace."

"Brilliant diagnosis, Dr. Obvious. I mean, what's the pendant of?"

"I know."

"So what is it?"

"What's what?"

"The pendant!"

But Riku was keeping the secret of his special gift to himself. Everyone spent the rest of the afternoon just chilling. The friends refilled their cocoa mugs and went back to the living room. Seger and RolliPolli joined them since they were the only Dream Eaters that could comfortably fit in the house.

"Anyone for some more music?" Bryan asked.

"That's a great idea." Kairi said. She and Rachel shared the loveseat and Rachel was opening her nail polish kit.

Bryan called the Bass Blade then held out an expectant hand to his sister. She called Ocean Song again and gave it to him. Sora and Riku watched in silent curiosity, wondering what he was up to. Bryan nudged a few empty boxes together with his foot and laid the Keyblades across them. He sat cross-legged behind them, the Bass Blade closest to him. Then he took a pair of the drumsticks Riku had given him and started tapping on the shaft of his Keyblade. Every tap sounded like he was hitting a drum. If he hit the treble clef near the handle or the teeth of the key, they sounded like symbols. But that wasn't all. Ocean Song absorbed the musical energy and released all kinds of sounds. The Bass Blade cranked out the drums, Ocean Song took care of the rest.

"That is amazing." Sora said in awe. Listening to Bryan's tapping rhythm, he never would have guessed he was playing a particular song. But Ocean Song must have known what the bass line was suppose to be because he was hearing Sleigh Ride.

"Total accident." Bryan explained. "I was just tapping on the Bass Blade with my hands and it sounded like the congas. Next thing we know, her Keyblade is picking up the music and playing along. Hers can obviously play the music to whatever she decides to sing but I think it makes a better sound when the two halves play together."

"That's so cool." Riku said. He swatted away Sora's hand. Ever since he wouldn't tell Sora what the charm on his new necklace looked like, Sora had been trying to get a hold of the chain to pull it out. But his sneakery skills against a friend who knew what he was up to left much to be desired.

Rachel and Kairi did each others nails while lounging on the couch. RolliPolli had cuddled up to Sora. Everyone talked and sipped their coca in the comfortable cheer that was Christmas. If you had asked any of them, they would have all answered that never before had good friends ever spent such a wonderful, perfect day together. But as love is the only thing that can last forever, a day, sadly cannot.

The magic door Sora, Riku and Kairi had come through started to flash pale light, indicating the magic would soon wear off. It is the way of things to see someone go and wish they didn't have to. But at the same time each parting became a little easier. As their friendship grew stronger so did the bonds of their hearts. The bindings of their friendships were becoming more tightly woven all the time. One tug from one to the other and no doubt that friend would be there for you no matter where across the worlds they were.

Everyone gathered up their presents and hugged out their good-byes. Bryan reminded they would have to meet at the Tower soon so they could try out their new battle outfits in the training grounds. Seger even allowed Kairi to give him a farewell rub. Rachel and Riku were hugged together so tight they could have been mistaken for one person. After one final good-bye, Sora, Riku and Kairi passed through the magic door.

The door closed shut behind them then faded away. Back in Riku's living room everything felt strangely still and quiet. Then again, no wonder, that was a fantastic and very long party they had just come from.

"We need to do that every year." Sora said.

"Agreed." Kairi and Riku said together.

"And next year you can show off your holiday hat." Kairi said to Sora with a smile.

"I think I'll call in sick that month." Riku replied.

"What a shame. I'll have to come visit you in my hat to lift your spirits and aid your recovery."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Didn't skip a beat."

The three friends hadn't done their own gift exchange in the morning when they planned and were so focused on not forgetting any presents for Rachel and Bryan they completely forgot to grab their own. It was late in the day but still Christmas so it wasn't like they missed anything.

"I actually have something for all three of us." Kairi said. She presented her box.

Riku had the height and weight advantage against Sora so he got to open it. Kairi had made Unity bread. It was a traditional sweet bread of the Destiny Island. Native nuts and seeds were ground up to serve as a base along with the flour. The other key ingredients were pieces of cut fruit that were also native to the islands. Berry juices were added to turn the bread red or purple. As per tradition, Kairi had shaped them into stars, symbolizing the Paopu fruit.

It was typically only made for special occasions, important birthdays, weddings, Christmas and New Years. Especially New Years. Most children got to try their first piece when they were old enough to stay up for New Years parties. Families and friends ate them together as a symbol that their paths continue to cross in the year to come.

Both Sora and Riku were touched and impressed by her gesture. From what they heard, making the bread properly took time. They partook of the treat in silence, enjoying the moment and the togetherness that always feels all the more special at Christmas.

Night had fallen and it started to mist outside by the time Sora and Kairi finally headed home. They condensed their gifts in as few boxes as possible, said goodnight then Sora walked Kairi home. The streets were empty. Families were inside, out of the rain and enjoying Christmas dinner. Sora felt comfortable enough to take out his Keyblade and use Wind to keep the falling rain away from them. Sora and Kairi exchanged a quiet kiss on her doorstep before she went inside and Sora went home.

Kairi was still in her pajamas. But that worked out fine. It had been a long day and she was ready to go to bed. She left everything in its box on the floor to be sorted out and taken care of in the morning. All except the snow globe. That she put on the edge of her nightstand by the bed. Kairi shook it and watched the petals dance around the towers of the castle as she laid down her head. The castle looked exactly like it did in real life. Even though she knew where she came from, Kairi never fully recovered her childhood memories of Radiant Garden. But now she had a piece of it to keep with her always. If only she had known how special Bryan's gift was going to be, she'd've certainly gotten him something better than trimming scissors.

* * *

Sora only lived a few streets down from Kairi but took his time getting home. The rain had let up to a light drizzle. The box was keeping his presents plenty dry so he felt no rush to get home so they wouldn't get wet. Walking through the solitude of an island rain felt good. It had been a wonderful day and a slow walk left plenty of time to reflect on it. Sora wondered if Santa ever got thank you gifts. Next time the five of them were together, they'd have to take a picture of themselves in their battle gear. No doubt the big guy would like that.

Sora set the gift box on his work desk. And by set, I mean push as to move all the junk that was already there out of the way. The hat he hung on the end of the bed post. Sora stretched and yawned, finally beginning to feel the exhaustion accumulated from the days activities. He was still technically in his sleep wear so it wasn't like the prep work for sleep was extensive. But before the key bearer resigned himself to slumber he set up the heavily decorated picture frame across from the bed so he could see it. True to his word, Sora had sat close to Riku while wearing his silly hat in the Christmas picture they took. He smiled.

This had been a Christmas he would always cherish and never forget

* * *

Not quite done yet guys! Be sure to come back on Christmas day for the last chapter!


	5. What If

There wasn't a lot Riku had to clean up after Sora and Kairi had gone home that wasn't his. Nothing that had been left was anything that couldn't wait until tomorrow. After the days excitement an empty house felt a little strange and eerily quiet. Riku picked up the boxes of the days presents and took them up to his room. It was a little earlier than when he normally would have gone to bed but the energy expended was sure to catch up soon now that things were quiet. Riku unsnapped the leather bracers he'd received from Bryan and put them back in the box which he had placed on the floor at the foot of the bed. The only thing he took out was the mirror.

Riku propped up his pillow and sat back against the headboard. What should his first question be? Rachel said it could show all kinds of possible outcomes regardless of the question. Then he wondered…if he asked it a serious question about the future, would there be any validity to the response? Could a 'what if', assuming the variables lined up, actually happen? Riku ran the logic and reasoning through his mind over and over again. Still he came to the same conclusion. There was no way of knowing. It could be just whimsical fun not meant to be taken seriously. Or it may in fact show the effect of possible causes. But with the shifting of choices from all sorts of factors, the variables required to make a certain event happen only had a small chance of actually happening. Still, wouldn't stop it from being fun.

Riku was a little nervous to see what the answer to his question might be but nothing was going to stop that gnawing curiosity. Finally Riku asked his question.

"What could my future look like if Rachel and I stay together and grow closer?"

Nothing happened. The only image in the mirror was his reflection. Was that too complicated a question? Maybe he should re-word it for simplicity. Suddenly the surface lit up with a blinding flare of light. When it passed, Riku discovered he wasn't in his room anymore.

This new place was very large with a high ceiling, tall windows and a huge fireplace and mantle casting a comforting glow throughout the entire room. When and what was this place? Rachel didn't say anything about the mirror having transport abilities. No, that would be a bit much to believe he had actually been _sent_ to a possible future. Was he inside the mirror then? Or was this all a magical projection, like a hologram? Either way it was fascinating. Riku discovered he could move around in this place. So he took a better look around.

It was dark but he couldn't tell if it was because of nightfall or the storm outside the window. Heavy rain pelted the glass. Lightning flickered bleakly. Thunder mumbled in the distance. He couldn't see much of the room clearly except the fireplace, the window, the heavy wooden door at the opposite wall and a tall, comfy looking armchair in front of the fire. Riku walked around to the front of the chair. He smiled when he could see Rachel sitting with a large book in her lap. It didn't surprise him to see she was writing something in the glow of the firelight.

She looked different. Not by a lot but enough to notice right away. She looked older, but again not by much. Her hair was different. The locks of hair she let hang in front of her ears were pulled back into her ponytail. The clothes Rachel wore were also very different. They looked like Master Yen Sid's robes only in her traditional lavender and much more feminine in design. In this future was she at last an official sorceress? That would be amazing. Riku was just about to get closer to see what else was different when the biggest difference ran passed his legs.

It was a child. Maybe four or five. A little boy. A little silver-haired boy.

Riku would later curse himself an idiot for his first though being the fear some magic had somehow regressed him to his younger self when the more obvious answer was right in front of him.

The kid was running in wide circles around Rachel in her chair, carrying a stuffed owl toy above his head to make it fly. Occasionally he'd stop and glance nervously at the window at a thunderclap or lightning flash then look at Rachel. Upon seeing she was not at all fazed by the noise he'd resume his play. Perhaps thinking if she wasn't scared he wouldn't be either. At least until the next rumble of thunder then the action would be repeated.

Suddenly a colossal thunderclap rattled and roared across the sky. The tremendous din shook the room. Even Riku would've sworn he could feel the tremor, like being too close to a speaker with the bass cranked as loud as it would go. The boy yelped and dove in Rachel's lap, covering his head with the folds of her dress so to hide from the bright lighting and the terrible noise that followed it. Rachel smiled and laughed quietly. She put down her book and placed a reassuring hand on the boy's back.

"What's the matter, luvie?"

Riku had moved closer to get a better look at what was going on. The child pulled back the cloth of her dress just far enough to look at her like she was crazy.

"The thunder!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What about it?"

"It's scary!"

He covered his head again and hugged the owl close.

Riku laughed out loud. That was exactly what he would have done as a boy. In the company of friends or other adults he would have put on a brave face so not to be thought of as a scardy cat. But at home, if there had been a roar of thunder like that he would have bolted straight for his mother's arms. After all, every child knows mother is the only one with the power to make every fear go away. She vanquishes more evil and nightmares than storybook heroes ever could.

"Thunder can't hurt you." Rachel said kindly. "Thunder's just a big sound. Sound can't hurt anybody. Well…unless it's wielded by my brother then sound can really bring the pain." She continued rubbing her hand soothingly across the child's back. "You like it when Uncle Bryan plays his drums really loud. It isn't that much different."

The boy lifted his head from Rachel's skirts. Riku could tell by the kids expression he was rethinking the situation. The thunder growled again. This time the boy looked warily out the window but was perhaps trying to think of the sound in terms of a noisy drum solo. It might have worked except for what happened next. The blinding flash of lightning snaked across the sky and the sharp thunderclap roared tremendously before the light had a chance to fade. The room was bleached with light and even the walls seemed to tremble.

The boy made a sharp whimper and buried his head in Rachel's sternum, curling up into a tight ball in her lap. The thunder and lightning danced again and again. The storm was right above the building. The little boy gave up trying to be brave and started crying. Not wail and scream sort of cry but it was certainly raining indoors too. Rachel expression was a mix of sympathy, a half-smile that the spectacle was sort've adorable and guilt for thinking so.

"Hey, hey." she whispered. Rachel pulled her legs up onto the chair, squishing the child in a warm sandwich between her legs and torso. She had turned him so that his back was to the window. "Shhh, it's ok." She kissed the top of his head. Her right arm was wrapped around his back. The left was bent in front of him, caging him and the stuffed owl. Her left hand was placed gently atop his head.

That, by far had to be the most secure place in all the worlds. The boy clutched his toy with all his little strength. He didn't need to hold onto her because of how tightly she was holding onto him. This lasted for several minutes. The thunder crashed and the lightning lit up the room. Every time it did, the boy would whimper and snuggle into her further. Rachel periodically 'shhh'd' or told him everything was okay. She kissed his head a time or two. Then she'd hum what sounded like a lullaby. It was a lower, resonating hum that came from deep in her throat. Riku could imagine the vibrations to be very soothing.

Eventually the storm moved on and the thunder lost much of its voice. Riku had positioned himself so he was looking over Rachel's shoulder at her and the kid.

"See? The storm's going away. Both of us are here in one piece. I told you you'd be fine." Rachel nuzzled his forehead against hers.

The boy looked up at her, the corners of his mouth turned down in that twitchy frown a child has when trying not to cry. His eyes were a little red and still glistening wet with leftover tears which Rachel proceeded to dab away with the hem of her sleeve. Riku stared at the child. If anything were to confirm the strong suspicion he had from the beginning of who this kid was, Riku saw it in his eyes.

Eyes that were vibrant blue but rimmed green with amber flecks.

Riku couldn't believe it. Part of him suspected as much from what he had seen but to know for certain…he just couldn't wrap his mind around it. A future existed where he and Rachel were married and had a child, a son, together. The idea was totally unreal, _surreal_ , as it was thrilling. But the scene hadn't ended yet. Once the boy had calmed down a little Rachel started speaking again.

"You don't have to be afraid of thunder." She said quietly.

"Easy for you to say. You're not afraid of anything." The boy had curled up again in her arms. He looked a bit tired now. Perhaps drained from crying. A condition Riku knew all too well.

"Only fools fear nothing. There's plenty that scares me."

The child sat up and looked at her, completely astonished. "Really?" He said in a bewildered whisper.

Rachel nodded. "There's plenty in these worlds to be scared of. Thunder just isn't one of them. What am I always saying?"

The little boy looked thoughtful. "To look at it another way."

"Yep." She tapped the end of his nose with a fingertip. "That's how I stopped being scared of storms when I was a kid."

The child's eyes grew wide. "You were _scared_ of thunder too?"

"Oh yeah. When I was little, I hated it when storms came. But then I started to think about it differently and it became less scary."

"What was it?"

"I started to realize what the storm was trying to teach me."

He made a disbelieving face. "Storms can't teach you anything."

"Oh yes they can. I began to understand how important storms were. People are always happy when the rain ends. A dark, grumpy storm makes you appreciate when it's sunny again."

The boy looked thoughtful again, perhaps seeing the truth to her words or at least trying to.

"Then I started to think of it in an entirely new way. If we never had scary storms, there would always be sun, right? If there was always sun, we would start taking the light for granted, thinking because it's always there then it always will be. We wouldn't appreciate it the way we should.

"Life is the same way. Bad things need to happen so we can learn how to get through them and appreciate the good things. Sad things make us realize how special it is to be happy. But sad things, bad things, they're just like storms. They're no fun to go through, but all storms eventually run out of rain. All bad things end." Rachel hugged him close. " _Always_ believe the bad things will come to an end. And if it ever feels like it never will, you fight and you fight hard to change it. But still remember, happiness _needs_ sadness to know that it is happy when it is not sad."

Wow, she hadn't changed much.

Deep in his heart Riku sincerely hoped this future would come to pass. Never before had anything felt so right (with perhaps the exception of the seconds prior to their kiss being disrupted a few hours ago).

The boy started to look really tired. Fighting to be brave then being scared could take a lot out of anyone. Rachel had also been stroking his hair most of the time. Riku could remember his mother doing that to him as a little boy. The rhythmic motion always put him out like a light. Rachel couldn't rock very well the way she was sitting but that didn't stop her from singing him to sleep.

" _Tenderly softly my baby to sleep. Here in my arms through the night I will keep._

' _Til the morning time comes and the sunlight shines through,_

 _Take my kiss to your pillow and your dreams will come true."_

She kissed the childs' head and whispered, "I love you-."

Riku never learned the boy's name because just then the scene faded and he was again in his room. The mirrors' magic for that question had run out.

That had been amazing. A future could exist where he and Rachel had a son. The way she talked to and treated their frightened child hadn't surprised him at all. The likeness though was still a bit alarming. He could just have easily been looking at his clone instead of his kid.

Now Riku was wide awake. Now he wanted to explore all similar futures. But as he was about to ask a similar question, the inhale caught in his throat. He couldn't do that. The rest of the night and better part of the day could be easily be devoted to asking what starting a life with Rachel would look like but he couldn't do it. Anything the mirror could show would just be a possibility, not a guarantee. But that didn't mean that should the stars align or whatever it could happen. Still, he couldn't risk ruining surprises or numbing special events because he'd already seen a version of it. Or worse, subconsciously turning the possibilities he liked into expectations. No, Riku decided to keep questions like that to a minimum. He put the mirror on his nightstand, re-fluffed the pillow and slid his feet beneath the sheet.

Riku took a long refreshing inhale. It had been a fantastic day. Outside dusk had fallen completely so between the set sun and the cloud cover the sky was completely black. Just as the sheets had begun to warm, Riku reached for the mirror again. There was something he'd been tempted to ask but never would have asked unless he was alone. Even then he was hesitant. But in the end, curiosity won out.

"What would I look like as a girl?"

Just like when he asked the same question about Sora. The reflection rippled as the color changed to show the answer. When Riku saw what the mirror had to say, he just about died laughing.

With that out of his system Riku put the mirror down for good and rolled over to face the wall. He was smiling and a soft chuckle over what he had seen worked its way out once a minute or so.

"Merry Christmas." He said to no one and everyone, perhaps, even on some level knowing before going to sleep themselves, all of his friends had said exactly the same thing.

* * *

 **END OF Bound By Light: It Feels Like Christmas**

Part 5 of the Bound By Light saga

The adventures continue in **Bound By Light: Second Chances**

Following the events of

Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance


	6. Appendix

Hi everybody! Hope you enjoyed the Christmas Special for Bound By Light!

I hope your Christmas is full of good times, love, laughter and the precious remembrance as to why we celebrate this wonderful holiday.

Once again, I claim no ownership to Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Square Enix for the characters or places used in my story.

The scene where Bryan got magicked and kissed Sora under the enchanted mistletoe was inspired by the Christmas episode of Warehouse 13, where something similar happened. I laughed so hard at that scene I just had to make one of my own.

The song, and namesake for the Christmas special, "It feels like Christmas" was written by Paul Williams and is from Jim Henson's _A Muppet Christmas Carol_.

They key chains and Keyblades created by speaking their names to a blank key chain were inspired by the meaning of their names. Sora, Riku and Kairi are derived from Sky, Earth and Sea respectively. Bryan means Strength and Nobility. Rachel is a little ewe lamb. Keep an eye on my DeviantArt account, Username The White Shark for when I eventually draw up and post those Keyblades.


End file.
